


you'll always be my baby

by patrickbrewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Surprise Gift, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically pat being a fantastic husband and david dying because of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: It takes a serious amount of effort, so much so that for a long time he doesn’t let himself get his hopes up at all, but after approximately five billion phone calls and a secret gofundme page, Patrick manages to buy a few minutes of Mariah Carey’s time.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	you'll always be my baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patricksdavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/gifts).



> i have not slept in over 24 hours so this goes out to madds for helping me be coherent

It takes a serious amount of effort, so much so that for a long time he doesn’t let himself get his hopes up at all, but after approximately five billion phone calls and a secret gofundme page, Patrick manages to buy a few minutes of Mariah Carey’s time. 

The idea comes when Jocelyn approaches them with a request to participate in a virtual celebration of graduates around the world. Patrick, of course, is thrilled to be a part of it, especially when Jocelyn asks him to be one of the lead singers. David pretends to be opposed to it for a few minutes, but Patrick knows he’ll take any chance he can to see his family. As he feels David’s breaths even out against his chest that night, the opportunity comes hurtling into his brain with all of the excitement of a newly-adopted puppy. 

They never really got to have a honeymoon due to the pandemic, not that they could actually afford one anyway, and while David didn’t openly complain about it afterwards, Patrick knew he was a little bit disappointed. He’s come a long way in terms of accepting his new place in life, but he still has desires born from the money he grew up with. 

Patrick promised him he’d make him happy here, and he plans on keeping his word. 

He ends up having to approach Mrs. Rose very carefully, ensuring she won’t spill Patrick’s plans to David or anyone else in the family. He figures if there’s anyone he knows that has a hope of being able to get in touch with someone like Mariah, it’s Moira Rose. 

And of course she pulls it off, because she’s  _ Moira Rose _ . 

Next thing he knows, Patrick is talking to Mariah herself, and even though he isn’t as big a fan as David, he’s still a bit starstruck. He gushes about David to her through email, telling her about all of the weird and wonderful ways she’s been a part of their relationship and thanking her for taking the time to talk to him and participate in their little serenade. 

To his utmost surprise, she is the one who suggests singing to David directly at the end, and it feels a little bit like they’re coming full circle. Patrick’s not sure if there’s anything that could possibly top this. 

He’s going to be screwed for the rest of their anniversaries, but he thinks it’s worth it. 

* * *

When all is said and sung, Patrick closes his laptop and walks out of the bedroom, immediately catching sight of David flopped sideways on the couch, hands pressed to his cheeks. Patrick saunters over, grinning widely at his husband, before lifting David’s head and sliding himself onto the couch. He sets David’s head down gently, allowing David to rest in his lap, and immediately begins carding his fingers through the dark strands. 

“So, big day, huh?” he says casually, pulling a few strangled noises out of David’s throat. 

He waits him out, knowing how unbelievable this probably seemed. David stares wide-eyed into space for at least five more minutes before he speaks, voice hoarse. 

“What the fuck just happened?” he croaks, finally meeting Patrick’s eyes. “Is this real? I swear to god if I wake up and figure out this was all a dream I’m going to scream.”

“It was very real,” Patrick laughs out, twirling David’s hair between his fingers, “and it turned out even better than I thought it would.”

David freezes for a moment, processing Patrick’s words, before springing up into a sitting position and swirling around to face his husband. “Excuse me? It turned out better than you  _ thought it would _ ? Meaning you  _ knew _ it was going to happen?”

“Turns out marrying into the Rose family has more than its fair share of perks,” Patrick says, twining their fingers together gently as David’s eyes fill with tears. 

He practically jumps into Patrick’s lap again, this time wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. There’s an intensity to it that reminds Patrick of the first time David told him he loved him, which is only fitting, considering what he also said that day. 

“You’re still my Mariah Carey, David,” he says cheekily, allowing his laughter to be swallowed up in another press of lips until he practically forgets his own name. 

“I love you,” David breathes out with every break for air. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

Eventually he settles down, tucking his face into Patrick’s neck and hugging him close. Patrick’s arms are wrapped tightly around his back, clutching the fabric of his sweater, and he thinks back on what David said in his vows. 

_ “I’ve never felt as safe as I do when I’m with you.” _

The sentence has been present in his heart ever since, pulsing with infinite love and the knowledge that here, tangled in the warmth of his husband’s arms, he’s never felt more at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @patrickbrewcr on tumblr and twitter!


End file.
